Be my escape
by pierrot6
Summary: ¿qué demonios estaba pensando alguien como Arthur cuando decidió tomar sus cosas y largarse a Nueva York? En esa ciudad habita gente muy rara...XD USAxUK universo alterno!


**LALALALA~ **Ah, si. Esto. Bueno, creo que no me he presentado bien con los lectores hetalianos. Soy Aki-chan. Punto. jajaja ok, ya había subido un micro-fic anteriormente que fue recibido por reviews muy agradables así que me decidí a hacer este (Bastante más larguito). Principalmente será USAxUK en un universo alterno en la ciudad de Nueva York (si no entiendes bien, descuida, todo tendrá sentido) En su momento habra LEMON 8D (bueno... eso espero) Este cap de hecho no tiene mucho shonen ai, pero que esperaban, es un universo alterno y mis victimas todavía se tenían que conocer. Hablando de eso, si les gusta reir siguan leyendo :D. Ah si, soy de esas que luego ponen a los personajes hablando su idioma original, si no saben lo que quiere decir algo les ruego que lo busquen pero si pongo algo un poco más complicado les dejare la nota.

Eh... (faltan advertencias?... nah, no creo... ) bueno si mas, el primer capítulo de _Be my escape_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**La primera impresión (nunca es la correcta)**

Abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y un silencio solo roto por las turbinas del avión. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido y hacía cuanto tiempo no se tomaba una siesta sin haber puesto un despertador? Seguramente era una mezcla de culpa y costumbre lo que había hecho que se despertara, pero ninguna de las dos sería necesaria… ni si quiera si se sentía culpable en ese momento por lo que estaba haciendo.

Miró a su alrededor con su par de ojos verdes que ya se habían acostumbrado un poco a la oscuridad del avión. Bueno, las luces del pasillo ayudaron un poco. Miró un instante a un par de hermanos un tanto parecidos. El más pequeño había quedado dormido sobre el hombro del mayor que no podía pasar de los once años. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa. "Hubiera sido lindo". Tener una persona que le diera apoyo… ESO hubiera sido lindo. Los hermanos o la familia no le faltaban. Nada en realidad le hacía falta, entonces ¿porqué alejarse lo más que podía de su hogar? Simplemente porque no lo consideraba su HOGAR.

Dio un suspiro y miró al extraño a su lado completamente dormido. No se molestó en pedirle a nadie que lo acompañara, y por supuesto que tampoco alguien se molestó en despedirse de él en el aeropuerto, en Londres. Simplemente tomó sus cosas y se marchó de esa enorme mansión vacía.

Viró hacia la ventana del avión para encontrarse con las estrellas y una invencible luna llena. Le rezó un segundo a lo que fuera que le pudiera a escuchar para que su nuevo camino lo condujera a un mejor lugar. Las luces del avión se encendieron y una voz sonó por las bocinas.

-Les habla su capitán. Estamos a punto de aterrizar a la ciudad de Nueva York, les pedimos que enderecen sus asientos y se abrochen los cinturones.

El hombre siguió hablando pero el rubio solo se asomó por la ventana ignorándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Solo podía ver millones de luces opacando a las estrellas en el cielo. Dio un suspiro hondo sintiendo una leve presión en el estómago, independientemente de esa sensación de estar descendiendo, aunque era algo similar.

Bajó al aeropuerto quitándose la chaqueta y sosteniendo una mochila que parecía más un portafolio. Hizo el papeleo y recogió la única maleta que traía. "Bien, aquí estoy… ¿ahora qué?" Dio vueltas hasta encontrar la salida del aeropuerto donde se encontraban varios vehículos. Un automóvil color amarillo con un letrero brillante arriba llamó su atención. Lo abordó rápidamente y viró a ver a un hombre con turbante que conducía. Titubeó un poco pero al fin le habló. Sacó un pedazo de papel de la mochila-portafolios y le dio una dirección. En lo que el taxi avanzaba viró hacia arriba buscando el final de los rascacielos y solo logrando toparse con el cristal de la ventana del automóvil.

"D-de verdad estoy aquí… Nueva York… incluso parece más tranquilo de lo que imaginé…" viró hacia la izquierda viendo una calle paralela que iba en sentido contrario. Un automóvil pasó a toda velocidad al mismo sentido que el taxi y una patrulla con las luces encendidas apareció detrás de él a toda velocidad "… _Fuck_"

Se bajó frente a un complejo de departamentos un tanto alto. Entró y se encontró a un joven mal encarado de cabello café y un curioso cabello largo

-Buenas noches… eh… sí, tengo una reservación. Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland.

El joven lo miró de arriba abajo haciéndolo sentir realmente extraño.

-ah, sí. Tu habitación en la número 416. El elevador no sirve así que tendrás que usar las escaleras.

Ya iba aproximadamente por el tercer piso cargando su maleta, con la llave en mano e insultando a su cordial anfitrión cuando recordó la forma en que lo miró. Se detuvo un momento a mirarse. Pantalón de vestir color café con una camisa crema y una corbata color café más claro. Si bueno, la gente que suele escapar a otro país sin algún plan real en mente, la clase de personas que llegarían a un complejo de departamentos similar no es la clase de personas que se visten de traje para caminar por la ciudad.

"_shitting hell_, supongo que no debí haber metido toda esa ropa a la maleta". Dio un suspiro y siguió subiendo uno a uno los escalones hasta llegar al fin a su departamento. Sin dudarlo solo abrió la puerta y se dejó caer sobre un sofá sin intenciones de moverse. Llevaba ya un par de minutos inmóvil cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta. Viró la cabeza y se encontró a un tipo rubio con lentes silbando tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la habitación.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?!

Se paró rápidamente listo para lo que fuera. El tipo de los lentes lo volvió a ver tranquilamente

-¿qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡YO PREGUNTÉ PRIMERO!

-ah, supongo que eres un nuevo inquilino en el edificio. Yo vivo en el departamento de al lado

-¿¡Y QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

-la regadera no sirve, así que convencí al dueño de que me diera la llave de un departamento cercano para que usara el baño –se tranquilizó un poco, al menos no era un psicótico neoyorkino –además utilizó la habitación como bodega de mis comics

Extendió una mano y dejó ver una cama escondida entre cientos de cajas llenas de comics y algunos posters pegados en la pared. El inglés quedó mudo de la impresión y viró a ver la cantidad obscena de comics en SU habitación. Dirigió su mirada a un poster de un tipo vestido de azul con una estrella en el pecho, otra en un escudo, una A en la frente y alitas a cada lado de la cabeza.

-¿eh? ¿Te gustó eso? ¡Es un poster especial de colección! ¡Es uno de los primeros de la película del capitán América: _the first avenger!_

El inglés miró serio el poster alzando una mano. Tomó la parte superior y arrancó el poster de la pared partiendo el corazón del americano

-¡SACA TODA ESTA BASURA DE MI DEPARTAMENTO SI ES QUE NO QUIERES QUE YO ME DESHAGA DE ELLA Y NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER AQUÍ NUNCA! ¿¡ENTENDISTE!?

-pero… la regadera

-¡BUSCA OTRA MALDITA REGADERA!

El chico de los lentes lo miró sorprendido y se largó cargando varias cajas una encima de otra y huyendo rápidamente. Cerró el departamento y dio un gran suspiro. ¿Qué clase de gente vivía en Nueva York? Solo podía esperar a descansar y encontrarse con la ciudad de nuevo al día siguiente. Fue a su habitación y encontró algunas cajas todavía en ella.

-_fuckin' geek, _dejó algunas cajas, así que tendrá que volver.

Dio un suspiro y de dirigió a darse un baño. Luego con una camiseta cualquiera y un pantalón de pijama cuadriculada se dirigió a patear y cargar algunas cajas hacia la puerta y luego a ordenar un poco sus cosas por el departamento…

Despertó en la cama sin saber en qué momento había quedado dormido. Miró por la ventana la mañana ya avanzada y sonrió para sus adentros. En su antiguo hogar no tenía la posibilidad de despertarse tan tarde, pero por supuesto, en su antiguo hogar SI tenía un desayuno seguro.

Bajó las escaleras con la respiración alterada y miró a un castaño en la entrada, pero a diferencia del día anterior este mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

-eh disculpa ¿eres el mismo chico de anoche?

-¿ve…? No, seguro me confundes con mi hermanito. Yo soy Feliciano Vargas, mucho gusto

-a-ah… soy Arthur Kirkland y pues… ¿sabes donde hay un mercado cercano?

-¡claro que sí! ¡En el mercado de aquí a la vuelta venden los mejores tomates!

El chico siguió balbuceando acerca de la comida que vendían, pero el inglés se aventuró en busca de su comida. Por suerte todo ese tiempo solo en casa lo había obligado a aprender a cocinar… o algo así.

Ya había sido otro día agotador, pero se podía decir que estaba acostumbrado. En casa siempre estaba de un lado a otro, pero al menos aquí se podía dar el gusto de disfrutar lo que hacía. Pensaba en lo que cocinaría y en que el dinero que traía no le duraría mucho más. Necesitaba un trabajo pero no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Subía los escalones pensando en que quizás bajaría de peso y tendría mejor condición física si seguía así. Era una mañana brillante, de esas a las que no estaba acostumbrado y a pesar de todo, se sentía con suerte.

Llegó a su puerta y metió una mano en su bolsillo. No había llave. Comenzó a soltar una colección de obscenidades que incluso dudaba de su coherencia. Podía bajar de nuevo, pedir una llave y volver a subir, pero estaba harto. No sabía que tenía tan poca paciencia, pero desde el día anterior había tenido que viajar y realmente no estaba muy acostumbrado al horario del continente. Se tiró al suelo y puso sus bolsas a los lados. "Seguramente es una señal o algo así. No debí de haberme largado de Londres. Debí de quedarme. Debería volver… pero seguramente el regreso a casa sería muy duro…"

-_¡¿WHY THE FUCK I DID IT?!_

Una campanita sonó y el elevador se abrió dejando pasar al mismo chico del día anterior. El inglés solo se encontraba en shock por ver el elevador funcionar

-no… ¿no se suponía que esa cosa no servía?

-hace un rato la arreglaron

-¡_I SHOULNDN'T LEAVE_*!

-lamento que no quieras vivir*, pero ¿podría pasar a tu departamento sin que me grites? Me faltaron unas cajas por sacar ayer

El chico raro del día anterior parecía algo cínico desde el suelo del pasillo. El otro dio un suspiro y habló con ironía

-lo haría, de verdad, pero resulta que dejé mi llave. Debería bajar por otra ya que EL MALDITO ELEVADOR ahora está en servicio.

-no creo que eso ayude mucho, solo hay dos copias de cada llave-

-espera… -apuntó al chico de lentes -¡TU HAS TENIDO LA LLAVE TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

El chico que se encontraba en el suelo de pronto se sentó y lo apuntó con ira, pero el de lentes lo miró distraído.

-¿POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES? ¡ABRE DE UNA VEZ!

-no pienso abrir

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-si quieres que lo haga tendrás que hacer un par de cosas: 1. tendrás que pedirlo amablemente y 2. tendrás que reconocer que soy un héroe

-¿qué?

-o podría entrar a mi cuarto y dejarte en el pasillo

-no, no. Espera… -el de lentes lo miró con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro haciendo que el otro lanzara un insulto por lo bajo y se sonrojara un poco. -¿podrías abrir la puerta… por favor?

-¿Por qué soy el héroe?

Lanzó otro insulto y se sonrojó más

-porque… eres el héroe

El de lentes comenzó a reírse con fuerza a tal grado que se tuvo que sostener de la pared para no caer al suelo.

-no creí que lo hicieras –reía más fuerte –de verdad

-idiota, solo abre

Sacó la llave y al fin abrió la puerta. Todavía se reía un poco por lo bajo haciendo enojar más y más al inglés, pero este solo lo soportaba por el gran favor que acababa de hacer

-por cierto, te agradecería que me dieras tu copia de la llave

-descuida, la dejaré abajo. Puedes confiar en mí, después de todo… soy el héroe

Comenzó a reír de nuevo

-lo que digas…

Su estómago gruño. Todavía debía cocinar un rato para poder almorzar algo.

-parece que el chico raro tiene hambre, pero por supuesto ¡el héroe tiene la solución!

Mostró una bolsa de papel que tenía agarrada con una enorme M. Inconscientemente, el inglés comenzó a salivar presa del instinto de supervivencia. Ni si quiera le gustaban mucho las hamburguesas, pero tenía mucha hambre. Miró un segundo los ojos azules a través del vidrio de los lentes

-¿ahora qué demonios quieres que haga?

-déjame usar tu regadera

-de acuerdo, pero tendrás que cumplir conciertas normas

-¿no más súper-héroes?

-no

-¿ni siquiera mi shampoo de spiderman?

* * *

Estaba "¿cuál será el súper-héroe favorito de un Alfred humano? ¿spiderman? ¿superman?" y luego lo recorde... CAPTAIN AMERICA!!! XD (creo que mi conocimiento mas-que-básico de súper-heroes al fin me ayudará en algo)

ah si... esto --* (el asterisco): confusión entre _leave _(dejar o irse) y_ live _(vivir)

No seas cruel y deja review 'w' alfred te invitara a sus papitas. Si tienes alguna idea o quieres una pareja secundaria, avísame :) prometo hacer lo que pueda


End file.
